kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Katahara Retsudo
Katahara Retsudo (片原 烈堂, Katahara Retsudō; "Retsudo Katahara") is the son of Katahara Metsudo, half-brother of Katahara Sayaka, and captain of the Extermination Force. Appearance Retsudo is a good-looking young man with condescending look in his eyes, neatly styled red hair that falls over the right side of his face and is tied into a single distinct braided plait (which was done by his sister Sayaka), thin dark eyebrows, a lack of facial hair and a distinguishing tattoo of Hebrew script that runs down the left side of his face, running over his left eye. Like the Bodyguards that serve his father, Retsudo is always seen wearing a smart formal black suit leaving the top buttons of his white shirt undone. Personality Retsudo is a man who is fully confident in his own abilities as well as the abilities of his peers and colleagues. To this end, he can come across as seeming very arrogant and condescending. However, he has a fierce loyalty to his fellow Bodyguards and appreciates when actions are made in their favour, as shown when he rewarded Tokita Ohma for subduing Kiryu Setsuna after the latter had killed some of the Bodyguards.Chapter 215 He is incredibly protective of his half-sister Sayaka, and disapproves of her revealing outfits and her naiveté with men. This leads his teammates on the Extermination Force to speculate that he has a sister complex; he does indeed have a severe sister complex.4-koma: Siblings4-koma: Retsudo's Depression4-koma: Siblings' Christmas4-koma: Stable4-koma: Yukata Plot Retsudo was first seen briefly telling the Fang to show them what true strength looked like. With the Kengan Association members arriving at Ganryu Island, Retsudo told his father that all their bases were covered. With the first round of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament already underway, Retsudo contacted his sister in order to reach his father, before letting him know their were intruders on the island. Later on during the day, Retsudo lead the Extermination Force through to forest to deal with the appearance of the Black Messengers. Quickly subduing them, Retsudo realised there was a mole among them. At the end of the first round, Retsudo was doing security at the after-party and put his blazer jacket over Sayaka's dress (because it was too "revealing"). After the second round, during Hayami Katsumasa's attempted coup d'etat, Retsudo lead members of the Kure Clan out to deal with the Guardians surrounding the Kengan Dome (earning Kure Raian's irritated ire in the process). On the final day of the tournament, during an intermission between the quarter-finals and semi-finals, Retsudo came across the corpses of some of his fellow Bodyguards and vowed to find the culprit. Later, after coming across Tokita Ohma and Yamashita Kazuo and finding out about Kiryu Setsuna, Retsudo repaid Ohma for subduing Kiryu by getting the intermission period extended an extra two hours. Power & Abilities While the full extent of his strength is unknown, he is said to boast incredible power, being able to easily out-do a Bodyguard captain. He was able to effortlessly subdue the Black Messengers with the rest of his squad without breaking a sweat. Even one of the Black Messengers thought that the Extermination Force was not even human anymore.Chapter 69 Notes & Trivia *He plays the bass. *The tattoo on Retsudo's face is a Hebrew phrase automatic-translated from "to wish upon the fist", a rough translation of the word "Kengan". *Retsudo was omitted from the anime adaptation. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Bodyguard